1. Field
Provided is an electrolyte for a lithium ion battery and a lithium ion battery including the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Lithium rechargeable batteries have recently drawn attention as power sources for small, portable electronic devices. They use organic electrolyte solutions and therefore have twice the discharge voltage of conventional batteries using alkali aqueous solutions, and accordingly have high energy densities.
Lithium ion batteries are classified into lithium ion batteries, lithium ion polymer batteries, and lithium polymer batteries depending on the separator and the electrolyte. Their shape may be cylindrical, prismatic, coin-type, or the like.
The lithium ion battery may include a lithium salt and an organic solvent as an electrolyte solution. The organic solvent may be a 2 to 5 component-based solvent including a cyclic carbonate such as ethylene carbonate, propylene carbonate, and the like, and a linear carbonate such as dimethyl carbonate, ethylmethyl carbonate, diethyl carbonate, and the like. However, carbonate-based organic solvents have safety problems.